sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Franchini
Name: Antonio Franchini Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: N/A (homeschooled by hired tutors) Extra Curricular Activity: N/A (homeschooled by hired tutors) School: N/A (homeschooled by hired tutors) Appearance: Somewhere in the middle between ugly and handsome, Antonio has greasy black hair and brown eyes in a pasty white face. He's about 5'9 and has a thin build. He usually wears formal, clean attire (such as suits), and on the day he was kidnapped he was wearing a black vest (white undershirt), a red tie, black track pants and leather shoes. Biography: The son of Luigi Franchini, head of the Franchini Mafia Family (one of the most prominent Mafia families in New York), Antonio grew up around money and violence for most of his life, with his uncle also being a member of the Franchini family (one of his father's hitmen). When he was about 6, the cold and cruel Don Franchini (who genuinely cared about his son) hired the best tutors in the state to teach him basic school subjects (Science, Math, English etc.) while having his uncle teach him how to use firearms and other weapons. By 9, he could effectively use most hand weapons (it wouldn't be until 12 that he could fire a shotgun or assault rifle without the recoil putting him on his ass). His family controlled most aspects of life and crime in New York (drug trafficking, racketeering, rigging boxing matches, bribing and killing officials, you name it, the Franchini Family probably had a hand in it), and Antonio enjoyed living as the son of a Mafia leader. When the SOTF act started up, Don Franchini and his thugs controlled the bets on the winner, agreeing to split the profits with Danya's terrorist group. Meanwhile, Antonio attentively watched it, enjoying the Program with a surreal bloodlust (though he could seperate himself from the television). Of course, eventually his father tried to keep money for himself, and that angered Danya. When Antonio was allowed to come on a "business deal" with four of his father's thugs, Danya struck. Several terrorists ambushed the group, killing all four thugs and tranquilizing Antonio, who had been armed with a Beretta 9mm pistol (which was obviously taken from him) and killed one. Now he's been thrown on the SOTF island as punishment to the Franchini Family for breaking a deal. Other: Being the son of a Don lends him certain advantages (such as the fact that he's used to death, knows how to use guns, and has quite the mean streak). He's also ruthless, rude, cunning, and all around fearsome (even Don Franchini's men don't want him mad, nor does Don Franchini himself, for that matter.). Might believe that his father will attempt to rescue him, though it may or may not be necessary. Though it's completely irrelevant to SOTF, he also views women as useless creatures good only as sex objects. Number: Boy #93 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Assigned Weapon: Potassium Dissolving Tablets {C}Conclusion: Let's get one thing straight. The mafia, the US Government, even MADD - none of those organizations can scare me, and none can even touch me. The mafia wants to have a go at me, they can go ahead, but they'll have to find me first. As for Antonio, he looks like he'll be a motivator for certain, which is kind of a good thing, being as we have so many useless children running around... Game Evaluations Kills: Neville Eden Killed by: Clare Shephard. Collected Weapons: Wrench (from Ian Hargrave), Sword (from Glenn Hughes) Allies: None. Enemies: Glenn Hughes, Stevan Hyde, Jeremy Torres, Eh-Sun Choi Mid-Game Evaluation: Antonio awoke shortly after being dumped on the island by the terrorists, finding himself at the Lookout Point. Taking the whole thing in stride, he immediately went to work on seeing what his assigned weapon was. Much to his frustration, his assigned weapon was several Potassium Cyanide tablets. Lethal killers, but quite useless in a fight. Furious, Antonio threw the pills away, and headed to the Bathroom. After making his way there and wandering around in the bushes, Antonio came across somewhat of a showdown between Peri Barclay and Ian Hargrave. Watching as Hargrave was quickly dealt with by Barclay, he cautiously approached Peri, likely looking to make an ally of one of the game's biggest motivators. Strangely, Peri decided to cryptically point Antonio towards a weapon dropped by the deceased Hargrave, and vanished. After trying to follow Peri, he ended up at the Warehouse, watching the beginnings of a battle going on between a group that included Glenn Hughes and Heather Pendergast. Watching the battle for a few minutes, he decided to interject himself into it, in order to create an alliance for himself, attacking Glenn Hughes with his wrench. In the confusion, Antonio found himself slightly wounded from a shotgun shot, and as Glenn fled the area to avoid the attack, Antonio went on the offensive, throwing his wrench at Jeremy Torres, scooping up the sword as he did so. In the ensuing confusion, Jeremy was hit with the sword, but Stevan Hyde tried to control the situation, shooting both Jeremy and Antonio in the arm. After a failed attempt at an alliance against Stevan with Jeremy, Antonio found himself in a bit of a Mexican Standoff. Managing to get ahold of the gun that Jeremy Torres had discarded, Antonio ended up shot again by another blast from Stevan's shotgun, and eventually fled the area in search of Jeremy Torres, who he viewed as a coward. After a bit of a search, he found Jeremy at the small house and opened fire upon him, causing Jeremy to flee again. Antonio took this time to pause and listen to Danya's latest announcement, surmising that there were thirty-nine more people still alive. After a bit of rest, Antonio was stumbled upon by another group of students, and a bit of a confrontation occurred again, also punctuated by another appearance by Stevan Hyde. In the melee, Antonio shot and killed Neville Eden, but was then himself shot down by Claire Shepherd (though not before severely wounding her). Post-Game Evaluation: A mafia-wannabe who didn't end up gettin' nothin' from nobody. None of the revenge plots, nor the alliances worked out for Mr. Franchini, and the foul-mouthed kid went down in a blaze of (his own assumed) glory, not leaving too much of an impact upon anyone. His father would be disappointed. Memorable Quotes: "This is my weapon? FUCKING USELESS!" -Antonio finds his weapon. Other/Trivia *Antonio was inspired by Tony Montana from the 1983 version of Scarface. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Antonio, in chronological order. *Wake Up Antonio, Start For Boy #93 *The Adventure Of Meatboy *'99' *Girl *70 START Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Antonio Franchini. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *In retrospect, I don't think it was necessary to have him as foul mouthed as he was (he literally cursed in every post he was in). As it went on, it got kinda campy.- Slayer Category:V1 Students